


Always Listen To Mommy

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Holy Water, Infantilism, Non-Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby hurts herself and Mommy makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Listen To Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hush Little Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481675) by [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth). 



> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘hurt’.

Drusilla stroked over Faith’s burned skin, her opera gloves protecting her from the crucifix as she pressed it down into her skin. “Did baby hurt herself?”

Faith clenched her jaw, the silk gag preventing her from telling Drusilla what she really thought.

Drusilla pulled out a little bottle and a handkerchief, dabbing at the wound with a soothing hum, trying to drown out the hiss of burning flesh as the holy water seared her skin. “Is that better, baby?”

Faith shook her head as emphatically as she could even though she knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“No?” Dru pouted and rubbed at her skin with the handkerchief again until Faith screamed, each word more pointed when she asked again, “Is that better?”

Faith nodded this time, biting her tongue through the gag.

“Good,” Drusilla said softly, reaching out to stroke over Faith’s hair. “Now you know to listen to Mommy and not play with the bad toys.”

Drusilla shook the crucifix on its little chain before dropping it into her pocket. “I think baby needs a nap, don’t you?”

Faith nodded, lying down and closing her eyes obediently so that Drusilla didn’t force her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
